Kiss the Girl
by nashi-hime
Summary: Disguising himself as a young woman, Naruto enroles himself in an all girl's college hoping to get an education. What he got was Sasuke, a young man from the boy's college next door, and who has his eyes sat on "Naruko". Shonen ai. ON HIATUS
1. We meet our hero

Hi! This is my first story, so if you'd lke to give me a little constructive criticism, feel open to! I love all comments though.

Wow! I feel so special to write this story. One thing I'd like to immidatly point out is that this is shonen-ai. Don't know what it is? Make sure you google it first before reading. Otherwise, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto jogged down the private street of his college campus, his bag hanging from his hand and his skirt slipping down off of his waist and threatening to fall to the ground. Truthfully, Naruto couldn't really be called a "he" at all. He was poised as a young college girl, with long blonde ponytails and an ideal figure.

The history behind this cross-dressing lied within Naruto's family. Without parents to help pay for his college tuition, Naruto was left in the dust behind his high school classmates and friends who had hurried down the road to college. A light shown upon him though, when he found out about a nearby all-girls college, with a low enough tuition that Naruto could afford (along with the help of a lacrosse scholarship and a day job at _Mocha_, a local café and hangout-spot for all the must-see people). But all this luck came with a price. Being an all-girls college, Naruto was forced to stay transformed into a girl, and had to keep this up all day, until he could finally collapse in the privacy of his dorm room in which, despite the fact he shared it with another girl, he could be himself. But he knew he could trust Hinata (his roommate, and good friend) with his desperate secret.

He ran down the road, hiking up his skirt as he ran. He had to make it to his dorm before the nine o' clock curfew. As he approached his dorm, he saw Hinata, looking both ways and waving for him to come over faster. She knew as well as Naruto that if he was caught, he would be sent to the Dean's office, a place he knew all too well. The stress of going to the Dean's office plus the stress of the day (three pop quizzes and lacrosse practice, not to mention putting in his three hours at work) could cause him to change back into his real self, which would be very, very, bad.

He made it to the porch just as the large bell that sat perched on top of the main school building rang, which signaled to the students that curfew was now in full force. Naruto and Hinata breathed a sign of relief. Another day gone, but another day ahead that would be devoted to keeping Naruto's secret.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! Short! Expect most of the chapters to be longer. It's just that I was so excited to publish something that I didn't write more. Sorry!


	2. A Destined Meeting

First off, thank you for the comments! Keep 'em commin'! Tried to make this one longer, but I'm not sure if I succeeded or failed. At the end of this chapter, we see a little bit of Sasuke, but not as much as everyone would like :) . Don't worry! (Or as my SS teacher tells us "don't fret!"). He'll make more of an impression next chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto flopped down on his bed: the highest bunk of a lavender bunk bed, in an all lavender room. Sitting on the edge of her own bunk, Hinata sighed and looked up at Naruto. He stared back down at her. Getting the silent message, she grabbed her pajamas and left the room to go change in the bathroom (and give Naruto some privacy to change into his regular self). After a few minutes Hinata came back in to see Naruto, already in his pajamas, reading a magazine on his bunk, looking very content to be back in his normal skin.

Hinata smiled at him. Even though Naruto was a boy, and she already had boyfriend, Naruto was still fun to hang out with. She also felt bad for him. All through school, he had been the underdog; the one with the lowest grades, the one with a least friends, etc. Once she caught him transforming on his first night at the new school, and so he made her promise not to tell anybody his secret. They had been friends ever since. It was a good exchange too; Naruto had a new friend, and Hinata had somebody to tutor her in math.

By 10:30, all the lights were out, but Naruto sat in the dark for a while. Sure, he was exhausted, but something was nagging at him. How much longer would he be able to keep up this charade? When would he finally get caught? Tomorrow? Next week? After a while he finally drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the long day still hanging around in his head

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto yawned as he awoke to light streaming in through the blinds and the smell of warm ramen. Letting his sleepy eyes drift across the room, he spotted a steaming cup of ramen with a note attached to it. Climbing down the ladder that led from his bunk to the floor, he took the plastic lid that had been put on the ramen and took a big gulp. While he was drinking, he picked up the note. It read:

Naruto,

It was a close call last night, and apparently the Dean found out. She wants you to go see her. Now.

Good luck,

Hinata

It took Naruto a few minutes to decipher Hinata's curly handwriting, but he got through it. In a flash, he changed into his alter ego, Naruko, hopped in the shower, got dressed, and headed for the Dean's office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto could get to the Dean's office blindfolded. He had been there so many times; the entire staff knew his name. It's not because he had been acting out, he had been good about not doing that. Curfew was his problem. Keeping up with Lacrosse practice (due to his scholarship), holding up his job at _Mocha_ (so he can keep up with his paycheck, so he could buy ramen), and going to the library to do homework were things he (surprisingly) couldn't do in the in the four hours before class and the seven hours after. He just wasn't that good.

Naruto gulped as he approached the Dean's office. No matter how familiar it was, something about the ominous, white marble building scared him. Maybe it was the way it loomed over the rest of the campus, or maybe it was just what may lay behind the giant, wooden doors. He took a deep breath, and pushed open the doors.

Ms. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with her arms folded when Naruto walked in. "Naruko," she said "I'm surprised how early you came. I didn't think you'd get out of bed before nine, even if it was for a meeting." She glared at him. Naruto gulped again.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'll try harder next time." Naruto was no longer surprised by how high his alter ego's voice was. "Just give me one more chance, please?"

"…Very well then. You have one more chance. But just one, got it?" Ms. Tsunade warned. But Naruto was already out the door and on his way back to his dorm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was just coming back from the Dean's office when he ran into Hinata, who was coming back from her classes. "How'd it go?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged. "It was okay, I have one more chance…"

"One chance is better than none!" Hinata sang. That's why everyone like her; she was such an optimist.  
"I guess," Naruto shrugged again, "But it's still a little unnerving." Hinata nodded in response. They finally arrived to their dorm room.

"Do you need any help with math?" Naruto asked.

"No, I think I get it…" Hinata sounded unsure of herself. Naruto wasn't even listening. He had an English quiz coming up, and he hadn't studied yet. It stayed quiet the rest of the morning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto jogged down Main Street, his messenger bag hanging from his shoulder, his lacrosse stick in his right hand, and an apple in his left hand. He had just come from lacrosse practice, and although he was dressed in street clothes, he was still sweaty. Hanging a left, he turned into the very busy café.

Weaving through the long lines at the counter, he made it to the locker room. Stuffing his materials into the dark green locker and pulling out his apron, Naruto slipped into the restroom, where he quickly washed his face and tied on his apron before taking his place at the counter.

It was almost an hour before the line cleared up, and the customers were happily sitting at tables and chatting with their friends. Most of those people were the children of rich businessmen or celebrities. The café had a strict dress code, and although this wasn't enforced through the rules, one who walked into _Mocha_ wearing last year's miniskirt would likely be shunned. Of course, that didn't seem to apply to the staff, who wore anything from rainbow wigs to suits while on their shift; as if to say "Haha, I work here so I can wear anything I want, and I get half off anything on the menu, and I also make the coffee, so if you say something about me I'll just spit in you frappuccino." Naruto knew very well what the customer's reaction was after you spat in their frappuccino; and it usually involved spitting out the frothy drink and putting on a face that was a mix of "disgusted" and "shocked".

As Naruto was wiping off the counter after the stampede, another customer came up. He had spiky black hair, and was dressed in a school uniform. Naruto recognized it immediately as the uniform worn by the male students of the school adjacent to his own.

"Did you get all that?" asked the spiky haired customer.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Naruto, shaking away his daydream.

"I want a chocolate latte with whip cream, please." he asked politely.

"Oh, sure" said Naruto. He then quickly went to work. He had become an expert at making all the drinks in the café. Everyone who worked there had to become an expert within the week that they were hired, or they were fired. After three minutes, Naruto presented the latte to the boy. Thanking Naruto, the boy left for a table in the back, disappearing into the crowd. Naruto craned his neck to find him, but it was no good. He was gone as quickly as he appeared.

After a long day of serving, the employees had to not only wash up, but also split the tips. Koji was in charge of splitting the tip jar, mostly because he was the trustworthiest. As Naruto wiped down the tables, he heard Koji call out to him. "Oooh. Here's something special for you, Naruko!" Naruto went over and took it from Koji. It was a piece of paper neatly folded up, with the words "Blondie" written on the front. It was unmistakably for him, because there was no other "blondie" working that shift. He unfolded the letter carefully. A twenty-dollar bill slipped to the ground. As he picked it up, Naruto read the note. "For the blonde cutie that served me today, this is for you." That was all it said.

"Wow! A twenty! Wish I was a cute blonde!" Koji said as he suddenly appeared at Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed as he walked to the locker room, still staring at the note. After putting his apron back, he put the note in his bag and started for home. All the while, he wondered about that note. Who had sent it? Could it have been that spiky-haired kid he last served? Maybe, Naruto thought he saw him put something into the tip jar. Maybe it wasn't and somebody else had. But whoever it was, Naruto was sure that he wanted to meet him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! What a story! This one took me almost all day (I started around 10 AM and now it's 5, but I paused in-between), and a little bit of yesterday. I think I'm satisfied with this one, and I hope you are too! My personal favorite part was the café. I'll be writing more about this place. I also promise that we will se more of "spiky-hair" in the future! My personal favorite part was a story about spitting in the frappuccino. Seems like something I would do. I also like Koji, so maybe he'll come again. But as for now, toodles!


	3. Books are Windows to the Soul

One of my comments said that Sasuke is OOC (out of character), and I agree with that. I don't like Sasuke (dodges eggs) because he's such a jerk to Naruto. So he'll be a little bit different. Otherwise, I love hearing all the comments! They make me want to write faster! Oh, and if your confused about anything going on, don't worry, I wrote an FAQ (despite the fact nobodies asked any questions). Oh, and if you're wondering why the heck it takes so long for me to post these, it's because I'm busy youtubing. Oh, and I'd like to apologize about the college; I don't have any siblings who are in college, so everything is either guessed, or looked up on wikipedia. And we all know how reliable wikipedia is. Enjoy the story!

(Hides in trashcan to escape from the rabid Sasuke fangirls)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay girls, I'll see you again tomorrow. And don't forget about your quiz!" Ms. Kurenai called after Naruto and his classmates. Naruto groaned. He hated science. He couldn't remember all those formulas! At least I don't have lacrosse practice today, he thought. It was a Monday, a big homework night, so hopefully there wouldn't be many people at the café. But then again, not many people passed up the chance to hang out at _Mocha _just to do homework. Maybe he'd be able to get to the library to get some peace and quiet to study. Not that he'd be able to study anyway. All day he had been thinking about that spiky-haired boy, and that note. Was the boy and the author of that note the same person?

He though about these questions as he walked down Main street on his way to _Mocha_. He was so deep in thought that he almost passed the shop, but turned at just the right time. Once Naruto got started thinking about something, he got swept up in it until he couldn't stand it anymore, and had to get to the bottom of it.

He worked the two-hour shift like he was supposed to, but differently. He worked without saying anything, or with a single emotion on his face. Almost like a zombie. He was just to deep in thought. The more he wondered, the more he became curious. By the time four o' clock rolled around, he was ready to burst. Hanging up his apron and dashing out the door, he headed towards the public library. He knew he would kill himself later for loosing time that he should be spending trying to find his secret admirer, but he did have a test to study for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Closing his science book with a thud, Naruto sighed and laid his head on the table. Wow, hours of studying and I feel like I don't know a thing, he thought to himself. He looked up at the clock. Seven-thirty. He still had time before he had to leave; the library closed at eight.

After wandering the isles, Naruto finally selected his books and approached the checkout desk. He set his books gingerly on the counter, and fished around in his purse for his library card. "Well well well, if it isn't blondie. I guess the term 'dumb blonde' doesn't apply here, eh?" a voice said. Naruto looked up. Sure enough, there was somebody behind the counter. A spiky-haired, chocolate-latte-drinking, possible-sweet-note-giving boy. Naruto stared in awe. "Did you like the little note I gave you?" the boy asked. Naruto shook his head side to side.

"Of course I liked it!" Naruto said, louder than he should have.

"Well, which is it? Yes or no?" the boy asked

"It's yes! I did like the note!" Naruto said, "It was nice of you!"

"So, will I see you at the café tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I work there everyday."

"Good, I'll be looking forward to it."

"To what?" Naruto asked. The boy snickered.

"To seeing you of course! You sure you're not as dumb as you look?"

Naruto blushed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…" He said as he ran out as fast as he could, blushing.

"Hey, wait!" somebody called after him. Naruto whirled around. "You forgot your books," said the spiky haired boy.

"Oh, thanks," said Naruto, before running off into the dark.

"…Weird…" said the boy before walking back in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto ran down the street as fast as his legs could take him, and he didn't care if his skirt fell down or not. His face felt like it was burning, and his arms felt like they were going to fall off from the weight of the books. When he finally made it back to his dorm room he slammed the door. Once in privacy, he changed back into his normal self, got into his pajamas, and opened one of his books. A piece of paper fell to the ground. Picking it up, Naruto flipped it open and read it. On the inside was a number, and one word. Sasuke. Naruto blushed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I actually think that the introduction was longer than the story…The reason it's so short is because I'm tired, have a sore throat, and wanted to get at least something up today. By the time I wrote the end of this, Sasuke seemed more like a player than a jerk. Haha. Have a Happy Thanksgiving (or at least, what's left of it, considering it's 8 o' clock).


	4. My Not So FAQ

**Q:** What does Naruto/Hinata's school uniform look like? Sasuke's?

**A:** Naruto/ Hinata's outfits have a brown skirt, a white shirt (with a brown bow on the collar), long black socks, and loafers. Sasuke's outfit is a pair of long, blue pants, a white collared shirt, a dark blue blazer, and a blue tie. At Naruto/ Hinata's school, hair ties are allowed, but excessive jewelry/ excessive makeup are prohibited. Same goes for Sasuke.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Q: **Nine o' clock? What kind of curfew is that?

**A:** Haha. Naruto's school is very high end (I guess that would make me a liar about the cheap tuition…) The school wants it's students to be "respectable young ladies", so curfew comes very soon. Poor Naruto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Q:** What kind of café does Naruto work at? Where does Sasuke work?

**A:** Naruto works at just a regular café. Most of the college students go there to hang out. There is usually live music playing, and poetry readings are also held there. Naruto not only gets a good paycheck, but he also gets discounts on coffee, and such. Sasuke (as we know) works in the public library; reshelving books, checking books out/in. Sasuke doesn't really need a high paying job, his parents (they aren't dead in my story) give him a $100 a week allowance, and pay for tuition, and so he works at the library because it's quiet, unlike his dorm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Q:** Why does Hinata do everything for Naruto? Like, make him breakfast (ch. 2)?

**A:** She doesn't do everything for Naruto. Just a favor here and there. The reason she made him ramen that day is because she knew he needed to get out the door quickly, and she also know he wouldn't leave until he ate; and she didn't want him to get in anymore trouble. Otherwise, Naruto is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. You'll notice later in the story that Hinata sometimes runs errands for Naruto. This is because she feels like she owes him something; he helped boost her math grade up by 20 grade points. Naruto also runs errands for Hinata.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Q:** What is Naruto going to college for? What does he want to be?

**A:** He doesn't really know yet. Hinata wants to be a schoolteacher, and Sasuke wants to be a lawyer (like his parents)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Q:** I'm reeeeeaaaaalllllllyyyy confused about the timeline. Are we in present time, or not?

**A:** Okay, it may seem complicated, but in my opinion, it's simple. Nobody is a ninja, got it? I know it's hard to bear, but it's true. No ninjas. HOWEVER! There are still such things as the sexy-jutsu, and Hinata's eyes are still that white color, even though there is no such thing as the Byakugan (no reason for it). I'm trying not to emphasize too much on the jutsu, and the sexy jutsu is all we'll pretty much see. It may seem confusing, but just accept it, and it'll be a whole lot more simple! If you still don't get it, then that's okay, just leave me a message, and I'll post another FAQ!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Q:** Exactly how long does Naruto have before he changes from woman to man?

**A:** Depends on his activities he did during the day. On a peaceful day, he can go the entire day without a problem. On days where he's really busy (school, practice, work, etc), he usually only last half the day. Of course, I'm not sure how it really is in the anime, I watch it, but we've never seen Naruto go more than a few minutes (at least in the episodes I've seen). But after a few hours of sleep, he's able to wake up and pull it off again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Q:** Why is the name of the shop Naruto works in, _Mocha_, always italicized?

**A:** _Because everything's cooler when you italicize it._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Q:** Who are Naruto's teachers?

**A: **We already know that his headmaster is Tsunade, and his science teacher is Kurenai. But, his gym teacher/ lacrosse coach is Anko, his English teacher is Shizune, his math teacher is Kakashi, and Iruka is his history teacher. That's all I can come up with. I don't think I'll be putting in any of the teachers, unless it's a special occasion, or important to the plot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Q:** Does Hinata like Naruto (in your story)?

**A:** Okay, first off, even though I like shonen ai, I'm still supportive of straight pairings. In fact, I do like the NaruHina pairing. In this particular story though, Hinata only sees Naruto as a good friend. Her boyfriend (as I have mentioned) is Kiba (another cute pairing, in my opinion).

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Q:** How old is everybody?

**A: **Naruto and Hinata are 18 (soon to become 18); Sasuke is 19 (just recently). Koji is 17. In chapter one, we are in the middle of September.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Q:** Why does Sasuke drink chocolate? I thought he hated sweets?

**A:** This is a response to one of the comments I received, and I want people to cut me some slack. No, I didn't know about Sasuke's hate for sweets, and why should I waste my time looking it up, when I should be posting a story for people who read it out of enjoyment. Heck, Sasuke is 19 years old; maybe he grew out of his hate? Or maybe he had a deeper reason for it (cough chapter 4 cough)?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Random Notes:**

-You know that boy in episode 56 that stood up and said he was going to be the fifth Hokage, because he was "strong and handsome". I heard his name was Koji (how they found out, I'll never know). So, now you have half an idea of what Koji looks like (even if the age is off).

-Naruto still has whiskers, but they're nothing more than birthmarks.

-Sasuke's parents never died, so he's really not that angsty.

-Yes some of the characters will change a little bit personality wise. It's just how I write. Just think of it as the characters are more "matured" (they are after all 3 to 4 years older).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any more questions? Just leave me a private message, or leave it in the reviews area. Even if you don't have a question, I hope it brought some points to your attention! If any more questions arise, I'll either make a new FAQ, or post them here! And that's the end of my not so FAQ.


	5. I Liked You First

Wow! It's been so long! Sorry I dragged my feet; I've got a lot of schoolwork. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm also sorry if it seems a little sloppy, I was listening to music, reading a book, and trying to retain a little bit of heat in this ice-box I call a room. I'm currently bundled up in my zebra blanket, which makes it even harder to type (especially since my desk is so messy I can hardly see the keyboard… I hope you enjoy this chapter!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was antsy the entire afternoon. He served customers with no problems, but his smile looked twitchier than "thank you and have a nice day". As soon as he'd hear the bell above the café door ring, he'd whirl around and look for his mystery lover, until the current customer (upset that his order had been interrupted) snapped him out of it. "Hey Naruko, you okay?" asked Koji, "You seem kinda' out of it today."

"I'm just… waiting for somebody…"said Naruto, half listening.

"Whatever. Just make sure you keep working hard. My old man is pretty serious when it comes to slackers," said Koji. Koji's family had owned _Mocha_ for generations. It used to be a bar, but turned into a café when the original owner sold it to Koji's great-grandfather. It had been heavily renovated, but still had all of the old brickwork intact, which gave the café an old, yet peaceful atmosphere.

Naruto kept this up until it was only a few minutes before he had to leave. He sighed. Maybe the boy was just joking, and that this was a game between him and his buddies, Naruto thought. Naruto frowned as he wiped off the counter with a damp cloth.

He was concentrating so heavily on cleaning the countertop that he didn't even hear the bell above the door ring. A heavy-looking messenger bag flopped onto the counter-top. Naruto looked up, dreary- eyed. There was Sasuke. Naruto's face brightened. "Sasuke!" he yelled. Several customers and a few employees turned to stare at the two of them. Naruto blushed. Sasuke snickered. "You're so funny, but I guess that's one of the reasons I like you so much." Naruto perked up.

"You like me?"

"Would I even be here if I didn't?" Naruto blushed again. "Would you like to accompany me?" asked Sasuke, waving a hand towards an empty table. Naruto nodded. Taking off his apron and walking through the swinging doors, he met Sasuke at the table. "We should probably order something, Mr. Ryuta doesn't like people who come here just to chat." Naruto warned. Sasuke nodded. Getting up, he went over to the counter, said a few words to the cashier, and came back a few minutes later with two steaming cups. He set one down in front of Naruto, and took a sip out of his own. "So," Sasuke started, "tell me about yourself. For starters, where do you go to school?" He looked at Naruto with interest.

"Well," started Naruto "I go to school at the local all-girls college…"

"Oh, you mean the sister school?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Sorry. The nearest girls-only college is my sister school."

"Okay. Well, I work here, I get average grades, and I play lacrosse. Now your turn."

"Fine," said Sasuke, finishing his drink, "I work at the library to get away from my crazy roommates, I come here to hang out with my crazy roommates, and I play a lot of soccer. Not much of an introduction, but a good start, if I do say so myself!" He smiled. Naruto smiled back. "I guess I should get going soon,…" said Naruto. As he got up, Sasuke tugged on the edge of Naruto's skirt. Naruto whirled around, blushing and embarrassed. "Don't do that!" he snapped.

"Sorry…" Sasuke said under his breath, "It's just that I completely forgot to ask you your name. What is it?" He looked so nonchalant that Naruto couldn't help but answer.

"It's Naruko."

"Cute. Do you mind if we meet up here again someday? Even though our meeting was short, I like you." He stood up to face Naruto, but was a few inches taller than him (that is, in his female form).

"I'd…I'd like that…" said Naruto. He pulled a pen from his purse and took Sasuke's hand. "Here's my cell phone number. You can call me before ten or between twelve and four. I'll see you later!" Naruto waved as he jogged out the door. Sasuke smiled and waved good-bye. "Feisty…" he said to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Naruto got back to his dorm room, he flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to change back. He smiled to himself as he hugged his pillow. _"He's so cute,…"_ thought Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sure, nothing much happened, but it as a lot of fun to write! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so just be patient! Please comment too:)

P.S For those who already read this chapter before I took it off, yes, Koji had a different last name (Homamura). I was watching Naruto only a few minutes ago though, and realized that somebody already had that last name (Satutobi's advisor/teammate). So, I changed it to Ryuta (which is the name of the japanese scientist who made the Brain Age games).


	6. The Phone Call

Time: 2:12 AM

Place: Naruto and Hinata's dorm room

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

Naruto's cell phone went off like a fire siren. Bolting upright, he hit his head on the plaster ceiling, almost cracking it.

After a few minutes of suppressing screams, he crept over the edge of the bunk bed, past a sleeping Hinata, and to his bag on the other side of the room. Sure enough, the phone was ringing with a message from an unknown caller. He immediately answered. "Hello!?!" he angrily whispered into the phone.

"Hey baby," said the chocolate-dipped voice on the other end?

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he gingerly opened the window.

"Who else? You did give me your number earlier, and you also said that I could call you between twelve and four."

"I didn't mean in the morning! You almost woke up my roommate!" Naruto said louder, now that he was outside.

"Ha! Your roommate is asleep? Wish I could say the same about my dorm-mates. It's a nonstop party here! By the way, are you sick or something? Your voice sounds a little deeper," said Sasuke.

Naruto gulped. He had completely forgot! He quickly transformed, not fearing that somebody (particularly Sasuke) might hear.

"No, just a little raspy, no big deal." Naruto said in his now-feminine voice.

"Hey what was that popping noise?" asked Sasuke, in a louder voice due to the "non-stop party" in the background.

"oh, nothing!" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke laughed.

"You're so cute when you laugh!" Naruto could here the smile in his voice. "Hey, do you want to meat up for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure! But it can't be after three; if I miss lacrosse practice then Miss Anko will skin me alive!"

"No problem baby," said Sasuke. Naruto blushed at the word "baby". "How about at _Mocha_ again. One-thirty?"

"I'll be there!"

"Cool." That was all Sasuke said before hanging up. Naruto bulshed. Sasuke actually called him! And he asked if he wanted to go out! Naruto gave a silent cheer. But then his stomach dropped. Sasuke had called him "baby". He didn't know the truth.

What would Sasuke say if he knew the "real" Naruto?

Naruto climbed back inside, shutting the window silently. Hinata had not stirred. He climbed back into bed, and stared up at the ceiling. What would Sasuke say?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, another short chapter, but I wanted to post something. This chapter starts to reveal some conflict (finally!), so (hopefully) expect the next chapter to be longer. Maybe the next fanfic will be longer. I hope so, it's a good enough idea smiles

edit: 3/2/08, noticed some spelling mistakes, and fixed those. I also wanted to change the time of Naruto and Sasuke's date, I started writing chapter six without looking back at chapter 5!


	7. The Confession

Over 5000 views

Over 5000 views (actually, 5910, as of 4-19-08)! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone who's viewed, commented, and favored, you all motivate me to do better! I've received a lot of reviews for the last chapter, and I'm glad to see people (most people) are enjoying the story! Only a few chapters to go…I'm eager to move on, but it'll be sad leaving this story! This chapter is suspenseful (not to mention long), so I hope you'll stick with it (the story, that is) :)

We reach our climax! I'm so happy to finally get this chapter out, I could cheer! I hope you're all gripped in suspense…The next chapter might be a little short, because I love suspense so much! Enjoy the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With the blue sky, cool breeze, and the looming thought that your boyfriend (or almost boyfriend) will leave you just for being your "true self" made it a suspenseful day for Naruto. The day felt like it was going to be a long one, even though it was only just after twelve o' clock, right after his classes, and at the beginning of lacrosse practice. Coach Anko was making them do drills, which gave Naruto a little bit of time to think as he ran around the perimeter of the field. He was determining the positive and negative possibly outcomes of telling Sasuke about his "true self". It went something like this:

Pros: Sasuke really does love me for who I am, and will stay with me while our bond is strengthened.

Cons: Sasuke will hate me forever. Sasuke will not want to look at me. Sasuke will not want to talk to me. Sasuke will stop coming to _Mocha_. Sasuke will tell everybody about me, and I will get kicked out of this school.

Things were not looking well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke wasn't having the best of days either. All through his Advanced Algebra class, he kept scribbling, "Sasuke loves Naruko" in the corner of his paper. He didn't even know what page his teacher was on in the workbook. Sasuke sighed. He couldn't get Naruko out of his mind. She was sweet, yet spicy, simple, yet unique, not to mention cute. He wanted to go out with her badly, but would his parents approve? Only time would tell. "Hey, Sasuke, get with the program man!" a voice whispered angrily. Sasuke looked up to see Kiba, one of the kids who more often goofed off in class (not to motioned kept his dog, Akamaru, in the dormitory without permission), showing him what page they were on. If even the class clown was paying attention, Sasuke knew he couldn't go a minute without think about Naruko., and thus loved her. He was at the point where he was determined to be with her no matter what, even if it meant being disinherited.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sooner than both Naruto and Sasuke would've liked, one-thirty rolled around. Naruto and Sasuke showed up at the door, at the same time, bumping into each other."Glad to see that you're so eager to see me so quickly," smiled Sasuke. Naruto smiled back, trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach down to a minimum. Sasuke helped him (er…"her") to his feet. The two went inside, greeted warmly by the smell of hot cocoa. "Where would you like to sit, baby?" ask Sasuke, smiling at Naruto. There was that word again, "baby". It was so simple, but made Naruto the happiest boy in the world. "Anywhere is fine…" he peeped. Sasuke picked a small, one-person table near the fireplace (which was kept burning, even in the middle of summer, to give the café more of a "cozy" feeling, although most of the employees "accidentally" forgot to light it more often then usual, mainly because they were the ones who had to be in there, sweating all day). Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke pulled over another chair to the tiny little table. "Here is your chair, _mademoiselle_," Sasuke smiled as he pulled out the chair, pushing it in once Naruto sat down in it. Sasuke took his seat in the other chair. "I hope you don't mind the tiny table," said Sasuke as he cuddled up to Naruto, sending both their hearts in a flurry, "But I wanted to be able to snuggle up to you…" Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear. Naruto gulped and blushed at the affection. He did love Sasuke, didn't he?

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm going up to order," said Sasuke, getting up, "Do you want anything?"

"Just a plain coffee will be fine. With milk, no sugar," said Naruto, looking down at the table. As soon as Sasuke went up to the counter to order, Naruto ducked away into the bathroom (the ladies room, of course). He leaned over the sink, and noticed just how terrified he really looked. His eyes were watering, his face was red, and he was sweating up a storm. Not the greatest look for the ideal date.

After about ten minutes past, there was a knock at the bathroom door. It opened a crack, and Sasuke peeked in. "You alright in there? I got back to our table to find that you had gone, and when you didn't come back, I went looking for you." Sasuke was all the way in the bathroom now.

"You can't be in here! This is the girl's room!" said Naruto. But Sasuke didn't listen. He simply went up, wrapped his arms around Naruto, and hugged him tight.

"I don't care," Sasuke, admitted, "I just want to make sure you're alright. Are you?" He smiled at Naruto. Naruto tried to smile back, but started to cry. "What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, stroking Naruto's hair.

"I'm just…overwhelmed, right now that is. A lot of things are going on in my life right now…" Naruto started crying again.

"How 'bout we get out of here then, okay? Let's go for a nice walk in the park," said Sasuke, escorting Naruto out of the bathroom and out of the café.

The park was absolutely beautiful. Even in late September, it was sunny out, and stubborn leaves still clung to the trees. With the sun out, it was warm, but there was a September breeze in the air, making it cooler than it actually was. The park was also packed; it seemed that every sport possible was having a game going on in one field or another. _Oh shoot…_, thought Naruto, to himself, _where can Sasuke and I get some privacy?_

"Let's sit here," suggested Sasuke, "We have a good view of the whole park, and the shade will keep your pretty skin from being burnt." He smiled at Naruto and crossed his legs. "Come sit on my lap…" he said, patting his knee.

"Uh…" Naruto had no clue what to say, and took a seat at Sasuke's side. Actually, he did know what to say, and he had to say it fast. "Sasuke…" started Naruto.

"What is it, girlfriend?" asked Sasuke. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. _Girlfriend_. His greatest dream had come true; to be together with the person he loved! He started to cry again. "Sasuke," started Naruto, "There's something I need to tell you. I'm not who you think I am…"


	8. Another Confession

Theme: Think Twice by Eve 6

……….

Sasuke wasn't having the best of days either. All through his Advanced Algebra class, he kept scribbling, "Sasuke loves Naruko" in the corner of his paper. He didn't even know what page his teacher was on in the workbook. Sasuke sighed. He couldn't get Naruko out of his mind. She was sweet, yet spicy, simple, yet unique, not to mention cute. He wanted to go out with her badly, but would his parents approve? Only time would tell.

"Hey, Sasuke, get with the program man!" a voice whispered angrily. Sasuke looked up to see Kiba, one of the kids who more often goofed off in class (not to mention kept his dog, Akamaru, in the dormitory without permission), showing him what page they were on. If even the class clown was paying attention, Sasuke knew he couldn't go a minute without think about Naruko, and thus loved her. He was at the point where he was determined to be with her no matter what, even if it meant being disinherited.

"Sasuke, since your notebook seems to interest you so much, it must mean that you're on the same page as all of us. Care to come up here and answer this problem?" the teacher smiled. Sasuke left his seat and headed towards the board.

The problem had started out just fine; after all, it was almost identical to the ones he had been given for homework last night (not that most of his classmates would know…), but when he was halfway through, his mind started to drift to Naruko again. What if his parent's really didn't approve? They were always sticklers, sending Sasuke off to what felt like hundreds of thousands of gala parties, hoping he would come home with a new girl. He never did though; despite the fact most of the young ladies (and even some of the older ones) had approached him, asking him to dance. But he didn't. After all, dancing wasn't his thing.

The class snickering behind him was what brought Sasuke out of his trance. Looking up at his workmanship on the board, he could see why.

His work started out fine, but had abruptly started to slant downward at a sharp angle. Eventually, the numbers didn't look like numbers anymore, and a few hearts had popped up where there should have been zeros. The class broke out into a laugh when Sasuke finally came to, and started violently erasing his handiwork. It took him less than two minutes to really finish the problem, and was sent back to his seat, red faced. He sat, head rested on top of his arms, for the rest of the class.

…….

One thirty rolled around very quickly. In fact, just fifteen minutes before Sasuke was supposed to meet Naruko at _Mocha_ (a twenty minute walk), Sasuke was lying on his bed in the dorm room he shared with Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke knew Neji from High School, and personally requested to be his roommate due to his quiet-down-and-leave-me-alone nature.

Sasuke was mulling over whether or not he should show up; that "parents accepting the girl I love" thing was hanging over his head like a cloud. "I mean, we aren't really going out, just hanging out together, so if I don't show up, or say I don't want to meet again, it's not like breaking up with her," Sasuke said to no one in particular. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand he shared with Neji. One-twenty. Then, in a heartbeat, Sasuke threw himself off of the bed, grabbed his jacket, and ran out of his dorm room, like he was some sort of ninja.

…….

Sasuke literally ran into Naruto at the café's entrance. _I'm glad I'm not late,_ Sasuke thought to himself. "Glad to see you're so eager to see me so quickly" he smiled to Naruko. His heart warmed when Naruko blushed and smiled back. Sasuke helped her to her feet and the two went inside. "Where would you like to sit, baby?" Sasuke asked. He immediately regretted it. Baby? They weren't even dating yet! Still, Naruko looked happy, even a little bashful, when he said it.

Since she said that anywhere was fine, Sasuke sat the two of them down near the fireplace. This was too hot for him, but it added to the romantic atmosphere of their one-person table. Sasuke pulled a chair over to Naruko, with a smile, a twinkle of the eyes, and a, "Here is you chair, _mademoiselle_." Once Naruko sat, Sasuke claimed the other chair. "I hope you don't mind the tiny table…" Sasuke said, snuggling up to Naruko, despite the fact both of their temperatures were rising, from the fireplace and the spark of their romance; "But I wanted to be able to snuggle up to you…" Sasuke purred in her ear. _I don't care what mom and dad say. I shouldn't care. I really do love Naruko, and I should be able to be with her…_ Sasuke thought, burying his nose into Naruko's neck. He then stopped, getting up to order, and to get a breath of fresh air (from the heat of the fireplace, and Naruko's perfume was just a _tad_ too strong around her neck…). "I'll be back in a minute, I'm going up to order," said Sasuke, getting up, "Do you want anything?"

"Just a plain coffee will be fine. With milk, no sugar," said Naruko. Sasuke smiled back to his blushing date.

"Hey," Sasuke said to the boy at the counter, "I'll have an iced coffee, and she'll have a plain coffee with milk." Sasuke jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, supposedly pointing to Naruko. "Ehh, what girl?" the boy asked, looking over Sasuke's shoulder, following his thumb. Sasuke looked back. Naruko was gone. "Huh? Where'd she go?" he said, whirling around. She hadn't left, had she? Sasuke brushed it off, took their drinks, and headed back to the table to wait.

After about ten minutes, Sasuke started to get worried. Then, he looked up to see a pink-haired girl looking back at him. "Yo, if the blonde that just went into the bathroom is yours, you'd better go check on her; it sounds like she's crying…" said the girl. Sasuke rushed to the bathrooms.

…….

"You can't be in here! This is the girl's room!" said Naruto when Sasuke knocked on the door once, and stepped in. But Sasuke didn't listen. He simply went up, wrapped his arms around Naruko, and hugged her tight.

"I don't care," Sasuke admitted, "I just want to make sure you're alright. Are you?" He smiled at Naruko. He saw that Naruko tried to smile back, but started to cry. "What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, stroking Naruko's hair.

"I'm just…overwhelmed, right now that is. A lot of things are going on in my life right now…" Naruko started crying again.

"How 'bout we get out of here then, okay? Let's go for a nice walk in the park," said Sasuke, escorting Naruko out of the bathroom and out of the café. He nodded to the pink-haired girl to pick up both of their full mugs.

…….

The park was absolutely beautiful this time of year. Even in September, some stubborn leaves clung to the trees. There was a cool September breeze in the air, but with the sun out, the air was still slightly warm. Everything felt crisp and clean.

Sasuke looked around before spotting a shady sot under a large oak tree. _The perfect place to snuggle and tell Naruko how much I care about her, and maybe tell her that I want her to be my girlfriend…_, Sasuke thought. "Let's sit here," he suggested, "We have a good view of the whole park, and the shade will keep your pretty skin from being burnt." He smiled at Naruko and crossed his legs. "Come sit on my lap…" he said, patting his knee. _Sit on my lap? Oh man, what a turn-off it must be for her. This is our first official date, and already I sound like her husband…_, he thought, mentally face-palming himself.

"Uh…" Naruko said, sounding unsure of what she wanted to say in response to the reaction.

_Like I said, blew it…_Sasuke thought, once again mentally face palming himself. "What is it, girlfriend?" asked Sasuke. He couldn't help it, it just came out. If this got back to his parents, he would be disinherited, worse, forced to live in that dorm for even longer than he wanted too. Naruko started to cry again. "Sasuke," started Naruko, "There's something I need to tell you. I'm not who you think I am…"

_Wait…What? What would be so big as to make her want to cry? Oh man, I didn't offend her that bad, right?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh man, I can just picture the number of people who want to hurt me right now, for posting a repeat of the last chapter, instead of the rest of the story. I thought it would be nice if there were a chapter from Sasuke's point of view, and, who knows, maybe the rest of the story will be in his point of view too. I liked writing as him. So, my apologies to those who had a heart attack when they opened their mail and saw that I had posted a new chapter (FINALLY), but read this, and were disappointed. Please, don't flame too bad…

7642 story views before I posted this, and two more came within a minute of posting this, I love all my viewers!

EDIT 8/1/08: I pulled this up to start chapter eight, and noticed all of my horrific spelling/grammar mistakes. Sorry, to everyone who had to live though that. I'm still not sure how I let it slip by…


	9. I Thought I Loved You

Warning! Just a personal thought, but it might help to keep tissues handy for the chapter ahead…

………. Just a Few Minutes Before…

Naruko started to cry again. "Sasuke," started Naruko, "There's something I need to tell you. I'm not who you think I am…"

_Wait…What? What would be so big as to make her want to cry? Oh man, I didn't offend her that bad, right?_

…….

"What is it? C'mon, you can tell me anything…" Sasuke said, standing up next to Naruto. He wrapped his arms around "her" waist tenderly, pulling her into a hug. It didn't last long though; Naruto, still sobbing, pushed Sasuke off. "Baby…"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your baby! I'll never be!"

"But…our date…"

"No! Stop saying it! W-we could never be together. Never!" Naruto shouted, backing away.

"Naruko, why can't you calm down and tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, trying to calm Naruto down. As Naruto hunched over, sitting down and curling her knees up to her chest, Sasuke realized she was serious. _She's not, like, physically hurt, is she? What on earth is wrong with her?_ he thought.

"Naruko!" Sasuke yelled, running over to her. He put his hand on her back, rubbing it in an attempt to calm her down. "How about we head back to my dorm room, or I could take you somewhere else, and we can talk…" Sasuke said, looking around. People were starting to gather, whispering to each other. Sasuke caught the tail end of a few of the conversations:

_Is something wrong with her? _

_He didn't hurt her, did he? _

_Well, is he going to help her?_

Confused, Sasuke helped Naruko to her feet, pulling her away.

…….

The two reached Sasuke's dorm room quickly, sooner than Sasuke had expected, considering he had to drag Naruko almost the entire way here. He sat her down on his bed, rubbing her shoulder gently as he kneeled in front of her.

"What's gotten into you? You're never this upset…"

"I-I'm just upset, b-because you've been so n-nice to me, and all I-I've done is l-lie to you…" Naruto sobbed, her shoulders moving up and down.

"Lie? What on earth do you mean?"

" 'Lie', as in, 'didn't tell you the truth'."

"Duh, I know that, but what's to lie to me about? I could've sworn that I knew everything about you…"

"No! You don't know anything about me!" Naruto cried, slapping Sasuke's hand away from his shoulder, "You may know about my feelings for you, but you'd hate my guts if you knew the real me!"

"Now, why would I hate you?" Sasuke asked, taking Naruto's face in his hands. "I love you for who you are, whoever you are. That will never, ever change. Please, I'm telling you the truth; even if you claim to be lying, please stay with me as my girlfriend. I really do love you…"

"No, you love Naruko. But would you love Naruto?"

"What? Who's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto jumped off of the bed, standing in the middle of Sasuke's room. In a flash of light, he changed back to his normal form.

As Sasuke stared in shock, Naruto stood in the middle of the room. After he had changed back, he was dressed in his pajama clothes: a pair of sweatpants and an orange t-shirt. Sasuke blinked a few times.

"W-who are you? What happened to Naruko?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his eyes. "Wait, Kiba didn't spike my orange juice again, did he?"

"No, Sasuke. Naruko never existed. She was only around so I could get into college."

"But…what about Hinata?"

"She was the only one who knew. She's the one who kept my secret."

"No! No! It can't be true! What happened to the pretty young blonde that was, no, 'is', my girlfriend?"

"I'm telling you Sasuke! She never existed! I'm all that she is, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I said, no. It's not true. What, did she slip down a trap door or something?" Sasuke asked Naruto, shaking his shoulders. Naruto shook his head solemnly.

"You said that no matter what, you would continue to love me. No matter what I did, you would trust me, and support me anyway."

"Sorry, Naruko, Naruto, whoever you are. You lied and took advantage of me. And I don't find that attractive at all. If you had told me the truth from the start, then yes, I would have grown to love you, just as I had grown to love Naruko. But instead you chose to lie to me, just to keep me around. I can't even look at you at this point. Now, leave my room; I have no intentions of seeing you again," Sasuke said, turning away as he picked up his book-bag and walked out of his room, not even looking back.

Tears welling up in his eyes, Naruto waited a few minutes before re-assuming his position as "Naruko", and walked back to his own dorm room.

…….

Hinata was eagerly awaiting him when Naruto stumbled in, eyes red and legs weak.

"So? How did it go with the most handsome boy in our sister school? Well, I mean, except for maybe Kiba…" Hinata asked, touching her cheek as she blushed. Naruto just kept looking at the ground as he pitifully changed back into his normal form, though he spent so much time as Naruko he could hardly call it his "normal" form.

"I told him the truth. I told him I was Naruto, and now he hates me. We won't be together ever again, not that we really were in the first place. I hate him back too, by the way. He told me he'd love me no matter what, but apparently that wasn't true…"

"Don't say that; Sasuke is my cousin's roommate, and I know him fairly well from what you and Neji have told me. He loved you for your mind, he loved you for what you were on the inside."

"Stop lying to make me feel better, if he loved me for who I was on the inside, we wouldn't be here right now, having this stupid conversation, in this stupid dorm, in the stupid girls school, where I so stupidly sent myself in disguise, hoping to get and education. I might as well leave…" Naruto said, getting up off the bed where he was sitting, and headed over to the closet. He pulled out a black suitcase, pulled off all of his books off of the shelf, and started throwing them into it. Hinata, who was surprised at his rash actions, pulled his hand away.

"Please, at least finish this semester, Naruto-kun. That's the least thing you can do. Maybe, even better, Stay the rest of the year, so you at least have an education to base your life off of," she said, giving him a (hopefully) reassuring smile. He just frowned, the bags under his eyes growing even deeper.

"Please, Naruto-kun, for me? You're pretty much my only friend here. Sure, I have Kiba and Neji, but I mean here, at this school. You've helped me so much…please stay. I promise you, everything will work out, just don't leave…" Hinata said, tears also welling up in her eyes. Naruto hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan; and please don't do anything rash after I say this, but, I'm leaving anyway," Naruto said as he finished packing and closed his suitcase. "This is my last night here; I'm catching the eight o' clock train back home; I'll just tell my parents I couldn't do it, and I'll work at the stupid restaurant back home like I did before I got the idea in my head that I could pull this off. I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, but this is my decision. I'm probably acting stupid over some looser like Sasuke, but I really, really can't go on here. First he'll reappear at _Mocha_, and then at my lacrosse practice. Then, before you know it, he'll be on my doorstep, trying to convince me to come back to him. But I won't; we have nothing left in common, Hinata-chan; nothing. It's over. I promise to write to you, but not about, or too, Sasuke. Please, respect that, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said, hugging her tight. Both cried with each other on the thought of being separated from one-another.

"Very well then, Naruto-kun. But, if you do want to come back-"

"Which I won't…"

"Y-Yeah, which you…won't. I'll be here for you, and we can stay in the same room and still be friends, right?"

"Of course, Hinata. Of course." The two continued to hug for a few more minutes until Hinata finally broke free, still crying. "I probably won't be here when you wake up, so I just want to say, I want you to take good care of yourself, okay? No staying up worrying about me, okay?" Naruto said. Hinata sniffed.

"O-okay, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, sniffing again. Naruto softly tucked her into bed before climbing into his own, his suitcase propped up against the door.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I don't, and can't, love you anymore after what you said to me today. Just…, and I'm going to hate myself for saying and thinking this,…but…keep yourself safe, and don't worry about me, not that you would. Goodbye forever, I guess…_ Naruto thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep, getting well-deserved rest from the long day past and for the even longer day ahead.

……….

-Oh shoot, I've been obsessed with the "the Secret Life of the American Teenager" show, and Sasuke's starting to sound like Ben…shoot…

- Kind of reminds me of Terra from Teen Titan's line…

The title is from the song "I Think I Love You", but I twisted it around a little!

Next chapter is my planned last! Wah! I guess I'll save all of my thank you's until next time then…and to my fans who've been reading since the beginning, please be patient a while longer for the next chapter, I have a few more fanfictions/ chapters to post before the big "LAST CHAPTER EXTRAVAGANZA!!" Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
